


5 Fugly sweaters

by ObsessedAngel



Series: 12 days of Christmas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bickering, Christmas Card, Christmas Sweaters, Cute, Dating AU, Destiel - Freeform, Family, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5.   Who wears the hideously ugly Christmas sweater because the other one bought it for them? (Dean is wearing the sweater because Cas loves it. Sam and Gabe and even Chuck also get roped into wearing them too.) 5 fugly sweaters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Fugly sweaters

Dean briefly considered jumping out the window again and eyed it longingly. He knew he’d never make it without getting caught. Cas was standing right there. But he couldn’t help it that a dozen escape plans kept flooding his mind. Cas suddenly spun around and must have seen the look on his face because he shook his head smiling.

“You could try it Winchester, but you and I both know I’m not afraid to tackle you to the floor. And although I often let you pretend you’re the big strong macho man in this relationship, I have no problem throwing you over my shoulder and physically dragging you into the living room. Pretty sure that’s more embarrassing than a simple Christmas card.” He turned back to the mirror and messed with his hair again.

Dean let out a laugh and walked up behind the love of his life and wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek. “Hey, pretty sure you’re a Winchester now too.”

“Mmm. And that’s why I wanted to do this. It’s our first official Christmas together.”

“Yes but, why the hideously fugly Christmas sweaters?”

Cas turned in his arms and kissed his chin. “Tradition. Everyone wears ugly Christmas sweaters. Come on Dean. It’s fun!”

“You’re not even wearing a sweater. You’re wearing a onesie.”

Cas raised his brow, “Did you want to wear the onesie?”

Dean laughed and let go of Cas. “Hell no.”

“Well see? Then stop complaining. I even got you one I thought you’d like. It has a quote on it and everything.”

Dean nodded, he’d admit as far as Christmas sweaters went it wasn’t horrible. He tugged on it again and saw the words, ‘Merry Christmas ya filthy animal’ spread nicer across his chest.

“They should make that movie for real. Angels with filthy soul’s sounds like an awesome mobster movie.”

Cas turned back to him and furrowed his brow. “What are you talking about?”

“The movie this quote is from.”

“I thought it was a Home alone thing?” He asked and Dean nodded.

“It is, but the fake movie the kid is watching is called ‘Angels with filthy souls’ I, uh, googled it.” Dean admitted and pointed at Cas when he looked like he was going to laugh at him. “Don’t. I thought it was a reference to another movie. It’s not, but it should be.”

“Angels with filthy souls huh?” Cas just grinned and Dean laughed.

“I know, I feel like there’s a joke in here somewhere, but we should probably get into the living room to get this crap over with.” Dean walked out of the bedroom and stopped dead when he saw Gabriel grab Sam’s sweater and pull him down into a kiss.

“Hey! Get a room!” He said and Sam jumped away guiltily but Gabriel just grinned and turned to him slowly.

“We have one. We have several actually. A whole apartment even. And hate to break it to you Deanie-kins but we’ve done it in every single one of them.”

Dean was about to lunge across the room and punch the smug look off his face when he felt a firm grip grab his shoulder and tug him back. Cas walked out in front of him.

“Can we just get through ONE night without the two of you fighting?”

“Hey he started it!” Dean said causing Gabriel to laugh.

“Me? You’re the two year old who can’t handle your brother being in an adult relationship.”

Sam walked up and grabbed Gabriel’s chin and forced him to look up. “You also don’t have to rub it in his face. You know it bothers him and you do it all the time. Just knock it off for a few hours okay? If not for Dean, for me? For Cas? Cas just asked for one night for us to pretend to be a functioning family. This picture means a lot to him and if you ruin it, I am going to be beyond mad.” He broke eye contact with Gabe and pinned Dean with a stare over Cas’ shoulder. “With both of you.”

Dean felt the heat fusing his cheeks. Maybe he had been childish. He’d been looking for a fight and he let Gabe give it to him. But Sam was right. Even if he didn’t want to do this, Cas did. He reached up and touched the small of Cas’ back gently.

“Sorry.” He mumbled. Cas nodded and reached back and grabbed his hand and pulled him further into the room.

“I still don’t know why we’re in the picture. We’re not married yet.” Gabriel complained throwing himself on the couch.

“With that attitude we won’t be for a while.” Sam said and Gabriel crossed his arms and huffed.

Cas pulled Dean over to the couch and pushed him to sit next to Gabriel. “You’re in it because we’re family. You are my brother and I love you.”

“Even if you are being a giant pain in the ass.” Sam said and pointed at Gabriel in warning. “I’m getting the camera. Think you can manage to behave for 5 minutes while I run out to the car?”

“Come on baby moose. Give us some credit.”  

Sam nodded to Cas who smiled and nodded back. That had always been one thing that had always annoyed him about Sam and Cas. They didn’t need words to communicate. They could have a whole conversation right in front of him and he didn’t understand a word.

Gabe leaned over and stage whispered. “It’s annoying isn’t it? When they do the whole mind-meld thing?”

“Yeah.” He said but Cas and Sam completely ignored them. When they finished Cas walked into the kitchen as Sam walked out and threw the door open and almost ran over Chuck on the way out the door. He stopped suddenly and had to throw his hands out against the wall to stop himself.

“Omg! Mr. Shurley, I am so sorry!”

Chuck waved away his concern and un- wrapped his scarf. “Don’t worry about it Sam. And how many times have I told you to call me Chuck?”

“Sorry. I’m just gonna go get the camera. If you’ll excuse me.” He stepped aside and motioned for Chuck to walk on in, then took off down the hallway.

“He’s always so polite. How’d you manage to snag someone like that?”  Chuck asked Gabriel who grumbled.

“It’s my natural charm.”

“Uh huh.” Chuck walked in and shut the door behind him. “Dean.”

“Chuck.” He nodded in greeting as Cas came back into the room with a bag in his hand.

“Oh god what is that?” Dean asked and Cas just smiled.

“The last piece of the Christmas card.”

Chuck rolled his eyes. “The sweaters aren’t bad enough?”

“See? I’m not the only one.” Dean said but immediately shut up when Cas glared at him.

Gabriel raised his hand, “I would just like to say I love the sweaters. They’re fun. Seriously you guys need to lighten up.”

“You’re just saying that to feel better because yours is obviously the ugliest.”

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at him, causing Dean to smile. He was such a dork. But he was a dork that his brother loved. And truthfully he could have done worse. Sometimes Dean couldn’t believe that was possible, but mostly Gabe was just slightly annoying. He wasn’t actually a bad guy.

Cas walked up and hugged Chuck who smiled and hugged him back. “Hey kid. I was just kidding about the sweaters.”

Cas smiled back. “No you weren’t. But I appreciate you saying it.”

The front door swung open and Sam held up a black camera bag. “Okay we’re good.”

“Let’s do this!” Cas said excitedly. And Dean couldn’t even be mad about the ugly sweaters anymore. If they made Cas this happy, he’d wear it and not complain again for the rest of the night. They all stood up and let Cas and Sam position them. Sam kept running back and forth from the camera, which he’d set up on a tri-pod, to make sure the shot was right. Cas walked around and plopped a festive hat on each of their heads. Dean was grateful his was just a Santa hat. Gabe had some twirly thing on his head. But he was smiling and poking it, so Cas had probably picked it on purpose because he knew Gabe would love it.

Sam shoved him closer to Gabe and he rolled his eyes. “I have to stand next to him? You know he’s going to mess with me.”

“Would I do such a thing?” Gabriel asked all innocent and Sam shook his head.

“I’ll be between you. Don’t worry about it. Now Mr. Shur- I mean, Chuck, scoot in closer to Cas. Okay good. Okay on the count of three we’re going to take this picture. One.” He clicked a button on the camera and ran back to them and put one hand on Dean’s shoulder and one on Gabe. “Two.”

Everyone started smiling, but just as the camera went off Gabe grabbed his ass. So much for him being a good guy.


End file.
